


You Can't Hide, But You Can Try

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, POV Laura, Polyamory, Witch Allison, Witch Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is introducing her girlfriends to her family, and they've decided to use a little magic to help with that.</p><p><i>‘And you’re sure this will work?’ Laura eyes the amulet sceptically.</i><br/><i>‘Yes,’ Lydia sighs and hands another one to Allison, who eyes it with just as much doubt as Laura.</i> <br/><i>‘Because I would like my girlfriends to stay alive for more than just another two hours. My family might be okay with me not dating werewolves, but they weren’t thrilled when I told them I was friends with two witches, one who comes from a hunter family.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hide, But You Can Try

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘And you’re sure this will work?’ Laura eyes the amulet sceptically.

‘Yes,’ Lydia sighs and hands another one to Allison, who eyes it with just as much doubt as Laura.

‘Because I would like my girlfriends to stay alive for more than just another two hours. My family might be okay with me not dating werewolves, but they weren’t thrilled when I told them I was friends with two _witches_ , one who comes from a hunter family,’ Laura continues.

‘And why are you so apprehensive?’ Lydia asks Allison.

‘It’s not that I don’t trust your skills,’ Allison says, eyeing the amulet. ‘I know these will work. I’m just not sure if they’ll work enough for me to have a lifespan beyond the next two hours.’

Lydia glares at them and they both quickly put the amulets around their necks. It’s a simple design, carved from the same piece of cedar wood, in a shape resembling a cloud. It doesn’t smell of anything, not even wood or magic, which is precisely the point, because it’s supposed to mask the fact that their scents are all over each other.

Laura doesn’t like it, not having Allison’s or Lydia’s scent around her, while her girlfriends are so close, is making her anxious. She feels like she needs to make sure her nose is still working properly. Resisting the urge to bury her face in either of the girls’ neck, she starts the car.

The combined anxiety of her girlfriends meeting her parents and not having her girlfriends’ comforting scents around her, makes her restless, and she soon starts tapping the steering wheel with her fingers. It’s an effort to keep her legs from jiggling.

‘What’s wrong?’ Allison asks after a minute of the nervous tapping.

‘I’m fine,’ Laura grits through her teeth. She’s trying very hard to not throw herself across the car and on top of Allison.

Lydia lets out a huff in the backseat, and when Laura looks in the rear-view mirror, she can see one of Lydia’s eyebrows is raised.

‘Fine. It’s the scents. It’s unnerving that I can’t smell you,’ she admits.

Allison looks thoughtful for a moment, then her face brightens when she gets an idea.

‘Pull over,’ she says.

Laura does so without question. When the car is stopped, Allison drapes her scarf over Laura’s neck and opens her door.

‘I’ll drive. You sit in the back with Lydia,’ Allison suggests.

Laura scrambles to get out. They should have thought of this sooner. In the backseat, she all but pulls Lydia in her lap. Before Allison starts the car she turns around, silently asking if this is better. Laura answers with a smile.

The rest of the drive is uneventful. It’s not far to Beacon Hills from their apartment in Sacramento, and with Laura’s scent problem solved, the time seems to fly by. She’s still a little nervous by the time they drive up to the house. She reluctantly lets go of Lydia and gives Allison her scarf back, feeling lost again with their scents blocked. As they walk up to the front door, her fingers itch to grab onto either, but preferably both, of her girlfriends.

Her mom is the first to greet her. Laura’s wrapped in a warm, tight embrace, and inhales the scents of home and pack. She pulls back after a minute and turns nervously to Allison and Lydia, who are waiting a couple feet behind her. They don’t look nervous at all. They shouldn’t be. They’re amazing and Laura’s sure her mom will love them. She just hopes they’ll be given a chance. Even though she can’t introduce them as her girlfriends now, if this dinner goes well, she’ll be able to do so in the near future.

‘Mom, these are Allison and Lydia,’ she introduces them.

Allison is the first to step forward. She’s smiling brightly, eyes shining and dimples on full power. Laura’s heart skips a beat. Those dimples always get her.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Alpha Hale,’ Allison says.

‘No formalities, please,’ her mom says. ‘Call me Talia. And it’s nice to meet you too, Allison’

Allison somehow manages to smile even brighter.

Lydia doesn’t smile as much as Allison, but she’s relaxed and confident, and when she shakes her mom’s hand she looks her in the eye.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you, Talia,’ she says.

Laura’s so proud of her girlfriends.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you, too, Lydia. I’ve heard a lot about you, both of you. Please, come in and tell me how you all started dating.’

‘Wha—‘ Laura starts, eyes wide. How did her mom know?

‘Oh, honey, we’ve all used those scent blocking amulets at some point in our lives,’ her mom says, patting Laura’s shoulder.

~

Later that evening, Laura realizes she was right. Her family loves her girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
